


seijoh sweet hut (and the streetlight across the road)

by tenafterfour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a Little Shit, coffee shop AU, iwaizumi is WHIPPED and that's the only way I know how to write him, that tag is because mattsun makes a protection joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenafterfour/pseuds/tenafterfour
Summary: Iwaizumi just wants to go home. He's had a shitty week and the streetlight across the road won't stop flickering. His luck changes when a tall lanky bastard with pretty brown eyes bursts into the shop, drenched in water from the rain.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	seijoh sweet hut (and the streetlight across the road)

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for whipped hajime and coffee shops aus. and thus, this was born. i wanted to fit both mattsun and makki in but alas, maybe the duo will make their debut in some other story.
> 
> i hope you like this one shot!

The dim yellow streetlight had been flickering since Tuesday. It stood on the street across from the front window of Seijoh Sweet Hut, the local bakery and coffee shop. Currently, it was 8:15 on a Friday night and Iwaizumi was starting to get increasingly angrier at this stupid flickering light that was in his direct vision at the register. Not to mention, it was raining, so that just soured his mood more (he left his umbrella in the car).

“Tch.” 

He knew he was pretty much getting pissed over something small he couldn’t even do anything about, but by god this week had been so dull and he had slept in three times that week and customers can be so rude- 

“Tch.”

“Iwaizumi,” a voice next to him drawled, “that’s the eighth time in the last half hour you’ve ‘tch’d’ at that lamp. What’d it ever do to you?” 

Matsukawa leaned against his own register and lazily grinned at his friend, an eyebrow raised. Iwaizumi sighed and let his head drop into his hands. “Shitty week,” he mumbled. Matsukawa hummed in understanding, and the conversation ended there. The two stood in comfortable silence, the rain pattering down on the roof and the buzzing of the lights the only noises in the shop. Until-

BANG! “Shhhit, shit, shit! Hi, sorry to intrude, or I suppose I’m not intruding more just disrupting, heh, this place is open right? Shit, it’s freezing. Uh, how much for a small coffee?”

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa blinked simultaneously. For a second, they just stared at the tall, lanky guy who had just burst into Seijoh, dripping wet in a sweater and jeans and looking absolutely ridiculous in the calm atmosphere of the shop. Matsukawa couldn’t hold back a snicker. Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side.

“J...Jesus Christ, do you need a jacket or something?” Matsukawa glanced over at Iwaizumi and nearly laughed. He saw the tiny blush under his friend’s eyes and the way his eyes were widened just a bit. At that moment, Matsukawa remembered that Iwaizumi Hajime is extremely gay (he was one to talk). 

Now it was the man’s turn to blink. He had more than a small blush on his face. “Uh, no, well yes I do technically but you don’t have to go out of your way to, um, but thank you! I’ve got some money though-”

Before Matsukawa could tell the poor guy a regular small coffee is $2.50, Iwaizumi cut in. “Don’t worry about it, besides we were just about to close, and I don’t wanna unlock the registers again,” he grumbled. He shoved away from the counter, face bright red, and got to work making a small coffee. While it was technically true they closed at 8:30, around ten minutes from then, they never locked the registers until well around 8:45. Matsukawa sighed and retreated into the back to look for a spare jacket, Iwaizumi would probably tell him to do it anyway. Iwaizumi silently panicked, knowing if he was left alone with the cute customer he’d say some dumb shit.

He took a breather and turned around, coffee and Sharpie in hand. He tried to make his demeanor sound as uncaring as possible.

“Oi, your name?”

Damn, that just sounded rude.

The man looked up from drying off his pants with a napkin and grinned. “Well that’s not a very nice way to ask,” he paused, squinting at the name on Iwaizumi’s chest, making the latter go red again. “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi scowled, the blush on his face going against his wishes. He swung the arm holding the coffee cup over the bin next to him, raising an eyebrow. The man gasped and laughed. “Okay, okay! It’s Oikawa,” he smiled. “Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi ducked his head and scribbled onto the cup. “Just needed one name but, whatever,” he muttered. There was so much blood rushing to his face he was convinced he’d pass out. Curse the gods for making this rando so attractive.

“All the better to remember me by, Iwa.” Iwaizumi looked up to scowl at him for the nickname again, but the timing was awful as the second he looked up, Oikawa winked at him. Fucking winked. Iwaizumi didn’t know if he wanted to pick him up and throw him in a trash can or make out with him against the counter. Before he could decide, Matsukawa saved the day and came in with a light blue jacket with the Seijoh logo on the chest. “Here, so you don’t catch a cold.”

Oikawa beamed and took the jacket, pulling it on. It was a little big, but that just made it warmer. He grinned at Matsukawa. “Thanks so much!” 

During this exchange, Iwaizumi was still staring down at the cup in his hand. Was this a good idea? Probably. Was he being stupid? Definitely. But he had good reason. He looked up to see Oikawa smiling at his coworker, then turn back to look at him. Iwaizumi set the cup down on the counter and willed every cell in his body to allow him to make direct eye contact with Oikawa. It was difficult, and he was sweating bullets, but he did it. Iwaizumi looked Oikawa directly in his eyes, his large, golden brown beautiful eyes (calm down Hajime), and grinned. 

“Enjoy.” 

He turned away, but not before noticing the way Oikawa’s face now turned bright red. Iwaizumi slipped off his apron and hung it on the wall. Matsukawa made eye contact with him and gave him a toothy grin with a thumbs up. Iwaizumi grinned back and rolled his eyes. Behind them, Oikawa was beaming. He stared down at the cup in his hand. On it in dark black ink, the cup read:

Shittykawa  
xxx-xxxx

Oikawa was over the moon. He whipped out his phone, taking a sip of the coffee, and almost at lighting fast speeds he typed in Iwaizumi’s number and hit send.

Still grinning at Mattsun, Iwaizumi felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. When he looked up, he saw Oikawa pulling on the hoodie of the jacket and turning to leave. Iwaizumi checked the text. 

Unknown number, 20:32  
(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

“Oi! Oikawa!”

Oikawa turned to look at Hajime, face pulled into a fake innocent gaze. “Hm?”

“Uh…”

Iwaizumi didn’t think he’d get this far. He gulped and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Um, well, it’ll only take like ten minutes for us to close up. Just, uh, wait for a bit and I’ll walk you home?” He knew his face was red as a beet, but he held Oikawa’s gaze knowing the latter’s face wasn’t much different. Oikawa broke into a grin and sat at a table next to the door.

“I’ll be waiting here!”

Iwaizumi grinned and raced to do what he needed. Once they were alone in the back, Mattsun reflected Iwaizumi’s grin. “I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry. I’ll clock you out too.” Iwaizumi wanted to sigh out his gratitude, but this was Matsukawa. He cocked an eyebrow. “What’s in it for you?” 

Mattsun shook his head and put a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, cocky grin still resting on his face. It fit too perfectly, suspiciously. “Nothing, nothing. You just deserve a break, my friend.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and grabbed his own coat from a rack. “Alright, alright. Thanks, man.” He couldn’t believe his luck, but as he opened the employee door to shoot a smile at Oikawa, he heard a yell and realized he celebrated too soon.

“And make sure you use protection!”

Iwaizumi swung his head back so fast it could’ve given him whiplash, “ISSEI!”

Oikawa’s shrill laugh rang out from the front as Iwaizumi and his bright red face walked up to join him. He was sure he had blushed more in these last 30 minutes than he had his whole life.

Iwaizumi turned off the lights and went to hold the door open for Oikawa. The latter opened up his umbrella and turned with a smile that Iwaizumi was sure could blind the sun. “So where to?”  
Iwaizumi shrugged and joined him under the umbrella. He returned a smile he hoped matched the energy. “Wherever you’d like.” Oikawa began chatting idly then, walking them in the direction he wanted. 

Iwaizumi simply watched him speak and gave reaffirming hums as he realized that the streetlight across the road was no longer flickering, and actually lit up his partner’s face quite nicely.


End file.
